Into the Big, Bad Wolf
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: Remus/OC One Shot. The outgoing girls always went for Sirius. So why the hell was she interested in Remus? Marauder Era.


_The outgoing girls always went for Sirius. So why the hell was she interested in Remus?_

**My friend gave me the name of this OC. And I made her look like my friend so she can have a 'virtual child'. Be thankful she's not called Hector. This is also the first one shot I've ever written and I think it went ok.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything recognisable. I do own Cassandra Rogers.**

When Cassandra 'Cassie' Rogers was sorted into Ravenclaw, everyone was surprised. She was loud, outgoing and outrageously funny along with being loyal, strong willed and brave - the perfect qualities for a Gryffindor. She was tall with dark blonde hair, light blue bordering on grey eyes and lightly tanned skin. She had a cute button nose that crinkled when she laughed and a wide smile. Her arrival at Hogwarts was unexpected but welcomed (by most). She had come from being home-schooled to joining Hogwarts in the Marauders seventh and final year at the school and her attractive looks had instantly caught Sirius Black's attention. Known as the 'womaniser' of the school and his devilishly handsome features consisting of dark, curly hair, muscled figure and a cheeky smile it was no surprise that he went chasing after the new student.

But she wasn't interested.

Much to the interest of the school (except the Slytherins who didn't care for either of the parties involved), Cassie turned Sirius down the first time he asked her to Hogsmeade. And the second. And the third. This continued, despite Sirius' friends' advice to stop chasing her like James had chased Lily and ease off a bit, until Sirius finally gave up after the twentieth attempt.

"I can't do it anymore," he complained and sunk into a bench in the centre of the Gryffindor table. James Potter – black, messy hair, round glasses and hazel eyes constantly sparkling with mirth – smirked at his best friend and reached over to pat his shoulder.

"Have you finally given up then?" Lily Evans – James' girlfriend with red, curly hair and glittering, bottle green eyes – asked carefully as she stole James' toast. It was testament to how much he loved her that he didn't protest. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew arrived and sat across from the other three.

"What's wrong with Sirius?" Remus asked, eyeing the Black with confusion. James snorted.

"Cassie rejected him and he has officially given up, judging by our assessment," he replied and Remus rolled his golden brown eyes towards the ceiling with exaggerated relief and ran a hand through his sandy brown blonde hair. Sirius mumbled a weak insult from his folded arms where his head lay. Peter – slightly wimpy, blonde/brown hair and watery eyes – laughed slightly at him. Sirius' head rose to glare at his friends but instead his eyes spotted a pretty brunette towards the end of the table and he shot off towards her. Lily rolled her eyes and stole James' second piece of toast.

"Looks like he's back on his feet," she commented airily. James put his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Yes, it looks like," Remus replied absentmindedly as he stared at the Ravenclaw table.

At Cassandra.

XXX

Remus sat in the library, scribbling frantically on his parchment. The Herbology essay wasn't due until a week later but he wanted it out of the way and he knew James, Sirius and Peter would be looking to copy the night before. Sometimes they'd even done homework on the morning it was due in. Remus had learned in the second week of his first year at Hogwarts to do his homework first otherwise the others (mainly James and Sirius) would be prone to trouble. Letting them copy enabled them to get in trouble for more 'productive' things, in James' words.

"Remus?" said a feminine voice. His head snapped up to see Cassandra's blue-grey eyes looking at him inquisitively.

"Hello," he greeted in a relatively calm voice, despite the fact that his heart was hammering in his chest. Hard.

"Um, is that the Herbology essay?" she asked, eyeing the parchment with his precise writing on it. He nodded.

"I needed it out of the way." He couldn't believe he was having a conversation with Cassandra. She seemed rather out of reach to anyone except the select and close group of four friends she had. Confident and sociable she was but she didn't seem to trusting of many people. Yet here she was, speaking to him.

"Could you help me? I'm the worst at Herbology." Remus' mood plummeted. Naturally, she wanted help with homework. But he'd take it.

"Of course," he agreed and gestured to the empty seat beside him. She made a relieved sound and sank into the chair, pulling out her Herbology homework and textbook. They worked for an hour and a half before Cassie finished and made an exasperated noise, shooting out of her seat.

"I didn't come here for Herbology help, although I do need help with Herbology. I want to talk about Sirius." This shocked Remus even more but he kept what he hoped was a passive expression.

"What about him?"

"Why does he keep asking me out?" That wasn't really what Remus expected. He expected a 'when is he free' sort of thing. "I'm just a target, aren't I? Do not lie."

"Yes, you're just a target for him."

"But not for you?" Remus gaped at the girl in front of him in shock. What on Earth was she talking about?

"W-w-what?" he stuttered, losing his composure. She looked at him through her lashes as she sat back in her chair.

"I've seen you watching me. I've been watching you too," she admitted, her skin flushing furiously as she admitted that. Remus blushed too.

"Oh." His simple answer aggravated him both but his brain seemed unable to link to his mouth appropriately.

"Oh indeed." She sounded exasperated and Remus looked at her to see her looking slightly dejected. It was then that he realised.

"I like you too," he blurted out then prayed to Merlin or God or someone listening that he hadn't jumped to conclusions. Cassandra's head snapped up and she had tears in her eyes. Before Remus could formulate an apology for stupidity, she kissed him. In a state of stupidity and shock, he didn't react quickly enough and she started pulling away. Not wanting to give her the impression that he had been leading her on, he immediately pulled her back and kissed her himself. His tongue ran along her lip and tasted her beautiful, sweet taste as she welcomed him into her mouth. They kissed fervently until they both had to break away for air, smiling widely and giddily.

"You, Remus Lupin, are an incredibly good kisser," she complimented as she replaced her things into her brown shoulder bag. With a kiss blown at him and a small smirk, she departed the library.

XXX

"But she can't even play quidditch," James moaned and Lily smacked his arm, promptly causing a hurt 'Ow!' from James. Remus was lounging on the couch and a note was in James' hands from Cassie to Remus.

_Remus,_

_You and me in Hogsmeade this weekend? I'll bring my lips._

_Cassie x_

The note had caused Remus to laugh but reply with a definite yes. James was dismayed at the girl's complete lack of skill on a broom although he otherwise accepted the date. Sirius had been gobsmacked.

"Are you telling me that you didn't even ask her out?" he'd demanded. Upon receiving the affirmative from Remus, Sirius had promptly sank into the nearest armchair numbly and stared at the carpet. The others assumed it was because he'd never lost a girl, let alone lost a girl to his apparently preferred friend. He hadn't moved since although everyone knew he wasn't angry at Remus, just shocked.

"I can't believe you never mentioned it. All the time that Padfoot was chasing the poor girl and you never said a single word. Amazing," James commented, throwing the note on the table and running a hand through his messy black locks. Lily immediately reached up and attempted to sort the mess he'd created but didn't succeed, much to the amusement of Remus and Sirius, who had finally moved from his reverie.

"So, when are you going to tell her about your 'furry little problem'?" Sirius asked nonchalantly. Remus went pale as James and Lily looked angrily at Sirius who shrugged in a 'whatever' way.

"It won't get that far." His tone was defiant as he glared at the coffee table. Sirius, James and Lily exchanged a worried glance at his behaviour but didn't comment. The full moon was in a week and Remus' moods could grow questionable.

XXX

Remus curled up with Cassandra on a worn red leather couch in the Room of Requirement, filled with dread. He had been officially dating the beautiful girl in his arms for three months and she still didn't know his secret. James, Sirius, Peter and even Lily were constantly on at him to tell her but he'd always known it would never get far enough for her to need to know the secret he held and that only a select few knew. It was a miracle that his friends knew but they were safe from him due to their animagus forms. Cassandra didn't have that luxury and she would be hurt, no maybe about it. He looked down at her sleepy form and smiled. Her blonde hair was a fiery red colour in the dull firelight provided by the marble fireplace and she was dressed in flared blue jeans with a pale pink halter neck top. Her feet were bare and her black ankle boots rested on the floor in front of the couch. Remus prepared himself.

"Cassie, we need to talk," he stated and he felt her immediately tense in his arms. He never used her nickname and he cursed himself for the instant sense of foreboding he knew he had given her.

"What about?" she asked in a calm voice as she sat up and turned to face him, her determined face set. It made Remus' heart ache knowing that he wouldn't see the flash of defiance ever again.

"We can't be together. This isn't working." He worked hard at keeping his voice bored, like he'd heard Sirius do when dumping a girl. Of course, none of those girls meant as much to Sirius as Cassandra did to Remus (or mattered to Sirius at all). Cassandra nodded once.

"Would you care to inform me as to why?" she asked so formally that it hurt Remus. She only spoke like that when she was hiding fear, sadness or anger. Remus couldn't decide which she was concealing.

"Not really." Sirius had informed him that being meaner to girls made them more likely to stay away. Cassandra nodded again.

"Alright, I must be going then. Goodbye Remus," she stated, still formal. She picked up her shoes and she left without a word. Remus watched her go with disbelief. Something was wrong.

XXX

"I would suggest a morning-after pill but that would probably promote the wrong kind of image." These were the first words Remus heard when he woke up the morning after the full moon, three days after he'd broken up with Cassandra. He looked to the left of his bed, the direction of the voice and almost rolled off the bed. Cassandra herself was seated in one of the pale green cushioned chairs belonging to the hospital wing. She was dressed in pale blue tracksuit bottoms, a white tank top and white flip flops. Her blonde hair was in a curly side ponytail over her left shoulder.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered, much like the first time they'd really spoken. What was she doing there? Why was she there at all? And why was she making jokes?

"I also don't think that you're really in need of it. I think you need three things: a good, long sleep, a glass of water and the knowledge that your ex-girlfriend is well aware of the fact that you're a werewolf and has been since three weeks into your relationship." Remus' jaw fell open. He was so shocked that he couldn't even stutter.

"How?" he finally managed to whisper. She smirked.

"Alright, I tricked it out of Sirius which was kind of fun." Remus was going to kill his best friend.

"He had no right to-!"

"Relax, Remus. I kind of knew - I had a hunch. And I just got confirmation from Sirius. What bothers me, besides the fact that you broke up with me for reasons unknown, is that you didn't tell me." Cassandra always did speak her mind. It got her into trouble a lot but it did save conversation time that she'd often seen as better spent snogging.

"So you know."

"Yes, I know. But moving on to why you broke up with me. . ." This statement was followed by an expectant look towards him and he sighed.

"That was why," he stated blandly and she frowned.

"What was why?" she asked, cocking her head to the side adorably. Remus tried not to stare too affectionately at her.

"I broke up with you because I am a werewolf."

"And . . . ?" she prompted. She always knew when there was more to be said and it was often annoying. In this case, it was irritating hugely.

"And because I didn't want to tell you."

"You're ashamed," she accused and Remus snapped his eyes up to her angry ones.

"Yes but-."

"NO! You are ashamed of it, aren't you?" she demanded and Remus sighed, nodding.

"It isn't a welcomed condition." She scoffed in reply.

"Who cares? I don't. Sirius, James, Peter and Lily clearly don't. Dumbledore doesn't. Pull yourself together, stop wallowing in self pity and for God's sake go out with me again!" she cried and Remus stared at her blankly. The fact of her always speaking her mind had been taken to a whole new level.

"Cassandra . . ." he began grudgingly. He wanted to listen but he couldn't. It wasn't safe. She didn't give him time to continue and leapt out of her chair, plonking herself down on his comfortable bed.

"Shush. It looks like we both have our time of the month." Remus couldn't help but smirk at that statement.

"It doesn't bother you that I turn into a werewolf every month?" he asked carefully and she leant in so her soft mouth was by his ear.

"Remus, I throw temper tantrums and will almost literally bite your head off once a month. I can handle you," she whispered and Remus felt shivers run down his spine.

"You are the craziest, most accepting person I've ever met," he replied quietly. Cassandra breathed a laugh and pulled away to look in his eyes once again.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Then he boosted himself up and kissed her sweetly. When she grinned into the kiss and pulled away for air, Remus was smiling widely.

"This crazy, accepting girl much prefers you to Sirius." Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"And why is that exactly?" he asked in a quiet tone. She giggled, kissing his nose lightly.

"Maybe I'm just into the big, bad wolf," she whispered and kissed him again.

**Just something I wanted to try as I read other Remus/OC fictions. I've always wanted to write a one shot but my brain is so overactive that I end up writing stories. But this was a success, I think. Love Bianca :) x**


End file.
